stevenuniversofandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Lapis Lazuli
é uma Gem que teve sua primeira aparição em "Espelho Gem". Lapis era uma Gem que ficou presa no espelho após ser confundida com uma rebelde na Rebelião, até ser solta por Steven. Atualmente ela vive no Celeiro com Peridot. Aparência Lapis tem uma pele azul clara, um cabelo azul escuro e uma pedra de lápis-lazúli encravada nas suas costas, na forma de gota de água. Veste um traje de tom azulado, que consiste num colete com um triângulo estampado e uma saia com um triângulo invertido estampado em tom mais escuro formando uma espécie de diamante. Não calça nenhum chinelo ou sapato. Após ser libertada do espelho ela apresentava olhos reflexivos, sem pupilas e não possuía suas asas. Personalidade Lapis Lazuli é alegre, companheira e prestativa, podendo até sacrificar seu próprio bem-estar por alguém que ela goste muito. Ela gosta de fazer brincadeiras, como visto quando ela se comunicava com Steven pelo espelho. Porém, ela não mostra sua real personalidade para todos, apenas para pessoas que ela confie muito, como Steven. Lapis se mostrou um tanto rancorosa, como no caso de Peridot, onde ela não conseguia perdoar Peridot por trazê-la para a Terra, embora Peridot demonstrar que havia mudado. Lapis mostra ter um lado um pouco sério e desanimado, como visto no jogo de baseball, onde ela participa do jogo, mas sem esboçar nenhuma reação e nem ao menos interesse. Também parece gostar de moda, já que em "A Menina do Jardim de Infância" ela estava lendo uma lista de cabelos bonitos. Em "Room for Ruby", Lapis demonstra sua incapacidade de confiar facilmente em outros, uma vez que dificilmente acreditou no comportamento passivo e alegre de Umbigo quanto às Crystal Gems (que a haviam enganado várias vezes) e à vida na Terra (ao que ela levou muito tempo para habituar-se). A felicidade da recém-chegada era aparentemente injustificável para ela, ao ponto de fazê-la demonstrar parte de um rancor semelhante que nutriu por Peridot. Apesar disso, Lapis terminou a ocasião de forma exultante por estar certa em suspeitar da rubi. História Habilidades Lapis Lazuli mostrou uma grande resistência física e mental, como ela saiu com poucos machucados ao cair da nave e que ela conseguiu ter tido o controle de Malaquita durante muito tempo. Lapis tem uma força sobre humana, como ela pôde quebrar o gravador de Peridot apenas ao apertá-lo. Habilidades Naturais *'Fusão:' Lapis Lazuli pode sincronizar sua pedra com outras gems e se fundir com elas. **Lapis pode se fundir com Jasper para formar Malaquita. *'Invocação de Armas:' Assim como todas as gems, Lapis Lazuli pode convocar uma arma de sua pedra. Diferente das outras, ela não necessita retirar sua arma de sua pedra, podendo usar a hidrocinese livremente. *'Regeneração:' Quando Lapis é gravemente ferida, ela recua para sua pedra e se regenera em um tempo determinada por ela. Armas thumb|A hidrocinese de Lapis. *'Hidrocinese:' A arma de Lapis Lazuli é a hidrocinese.Guide to the Crystal Gems (Steven Universe) Com ela, Lapis é capaz de manipular a água da maneira de quiser, sendo pouca ou até muita água sem esforço, como ela conseguiu transformar todo o oceano em uma torre. Ela pode fazer "construções" de água, criando mãos gigantes, correntes, entre outras. Ela pode projetar lembranças na água, como visto em "O Mesmo Mundo". **'Asas:' Lapis pode criar duas asas de água através de sua pedra. Suas asas são poderosas, sendo capaz de atravessar o espaço, quando Lapis saiu da Terra para o Planeta Natal. **'Clones de Água:' Lapis pode criar clones feitos de água, com uma força igual ou até maior do corpo original. Os clones são capazes de dissolver-se, modificar seu corpo e se multiplicarem. No caso dos clones das Crystal Gems, estes podem invocar armas feitas de gelo, com a mesma força das armas originais. Designs Relacionamentos 'Steven' thumb|200px|Lapis Lazuli e Steven se conhecem. Lapis Lazuli fez amizade com Steven em "Espelho Gem", sendo um de seus únicos amigos na Terra, quando foi dado o espelho por Pérola, que acabou por não funcionar. Em seguida, um pouco mais tarde, Lapis começou a conversar com Steven que via as gravações do espelho, e eles se tornaram bons amigos. Ela queria sair do espelho e disse para Steven como fazê-lo. Depois que estava livre, ela avisa para Steven não confiar nas Crystal Gems, e vai embora. Steven curou sua pedra quebrada, que, em consequência, foi restaurada com ela, trazendo suas asas de volta. Ela agradece a Steven antes de partir de volta para o Planeta Natal. Em "A Mensagem", ela avisou para Steven que as Gems da terra natal estão vindo para lá e que sua tecnologia é muito avançada, então ela aconselha-o a não lutar, já que as Crystal Gems não tem nenhuma chance contra elas. Por tê-la libertado e curado, Lapis mostrou uma grande lealdade por Steven, um exemplo disso é que ela sacrificou sua própria liberdade se fundindo com Jasper e ficando presa como Malaquita por meses para poder impedir que Steven e as Crystal Gems fossem atacados por Jasper. Lapis adora estar com Steven e fazer brincadeiras com ele, sendo uma das únicas pessoas que ela confia seriamente para se divertir e se abrir com ele. Como visto no curta "Video Chat", Lapis claramente se desespera ao ver que Steven estava supostamente preso dentro da tela do notebook, abraçando-o muito forte em seguida quando soube que ele não estava preso. 'Crystal Gems' Lapis tem uma desconfiança profunda das Crystal Gems, que vai tão longe a ponto de alertar Steven a não confiar nelas. Ela fez clones d'água delas, a fim de lutar contra si mesmas. Sua raiva parece resultar pelo fato de ela ter sido aprisionada em um espelho durante a Guerra Gem por acreditarem que ela pertencia às Crystal Gems, io que a impediu de voltar para casa e manteve na Terra, um planeta que ela não tinha nenhuma crença. Sua animosidade parece estar voltada para as Crystal Gems em geral, ao invés de apenas Garnet, Ametista, e Pérola especificamente, afinal o trio aparentemente não fazia ideia sobre o que estava no espelho. Aparentemente, seu ódio diminuiu conforme a sua convivência na Terra, como ela agora se comunica normalmente com elas e até mesmo interage em atividades com elas. 'Peridot' thumb|left|200px|Lapis e Peridot tocando juntas.Lapis Lazuli tinha grande rancor e resentimento por Peridot ao chegar ao Celeiro e encontrá-la lá, já que foi graças a Peridot que ela voltou para Terra e todos os eventos depois disso ocorrera. No começo, ela não reconhecia que Peridot estava mudada e que queria conquistar sua amizade, destruindo seus presentes e até mesmo não dando importância a sua presença. Porém, ela decidiu seguir os conselhos de Steven e dar uma chance à ela. Como visto em "Beta", o relacionamento das duas mudou drasticamente, se tornando amigas e até chegando a fazer várias atividades juntas, como assistir os episódios de Acampamento dos Corações Amorosos e tocando música juntos. 'Jasper' novamente.]] Lapis e Jasper tem uma péssima relação uma com a outra, a prova disso é a fusão de ambas: Malaquita. Lapis se fundiu com Jasper para prendê-la no fundo do oceano, para que Jasper não machucasse nem Steven e nem a Terra, fato que perdurou até a eventual desfusão de ambas em "Super Ilha Melancia" após o duelo com Alexandrite. Em "Sozinha no Mar", Jasper retorna e tenta convencer Lapis a fundir-se com ela novamente, no que a mesma revela a necessidade que tinha em manter Malaquita devido ao seu ódio pela própria Jasper e como forma de despejar suas frustrações nela. Nisso, ela recusa a proposta e expulsa Jasper do barco quando esta tenta atacar Steven. Aparições 1ª Temporada *"Espelho Gem" *"Gem Oceano" *"A Mensagem" (Vídeo) *"Poder Político" (Mencionada) *"O Retorno" *"Libertador" 2ª Temporada *"Contando Tudo" (Flashback) *"Cartas de Amor" (Mencionada) *"Chille Tid" (Sonho) *"Peça Ajuda" (Mencionada) *"Pegar e Largar" (Mencionada) 3ª Temporada *"Super Ilha Melancia" *"Broca das Gems" *"O Mesmo Mundo" *"Colegas de Celeiro" *"Tacada Certeira" *"Steven Voador" (Mencionada) *"Sozinha no Mar" *"Beta" *"Terráqueas" (Cameo sem falas) *"De Volta à Lua" 4ª Temporada *"A Menina do Jardim de Infância" (Cameo sem falas) *"Gem Harvest" *"Adventures in Light Distortion" (Sem falas) *"The New Crystal Gems" *"Room for Ruby" Curtas *"Nós Somos as Crystal Gems" *"Video Chat" Pedra Curiosidades *Na antiguidade, o Lapis Lazuli era visto como o simbolo da verdade, sendo que em algumas crenças, era considerado como um portal para o mundo espiritual. No catolicismo romano, em muitas das pinturas da Virgem Maria, tanto na Idade Média quanto no Renascimento, aparece o Lapis Lazuli, estando assim, sempre associado ao misticismo e à pureza; *Em sua mensagem ela diz para as Crystal Gems desistirem, pois o Planeta Natal está mais avançado; *Muitos fãs acreditavam que a arma de Lapis Lazuli eram suas asas, mas depois foi confirmado ser a Hidrocinese; *Ela e Malaquita são as únicas Gems até agora que não precisam ativar sua pedra para usar suas armas; 200px|thumb|Uma Gem semelhante a Lapis. *Em "A Resposta" é possível ver a silhueta de uma Gem muito parecida com Lapis Lazuli, mas não tem confirmação que seja ela; *Em "O Mesmo Mundo", foi revelado que a pedra de Lapis foi rachada quando o espelho em que ela estava presa foi pisado por uma das Gems do Planeta Natal que estava deixando a Terra junto com as outras quando ficou claro que a rebelião não poderia ser detida. *Lapis é a única gem conhecida que não tem nenhum alinhamento, já que não serve mais o Planeta Natal e já admitiu não ser e não querer ser uma Crystal Gem. *Em "Room for Ruby" Lapis revelou que apesar de não precisar, ela gosta de ficar dormindo, assim como Ametista. *Rebecca Sugar disse que a maior parte das gems de coloração azul são diplomatas. *Segundo Diamante Amarelo em sua canção, a função de Lapis Lazulis é terraformar planetas. Galeria Referências en: es:Lapislázuli Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens Secundários Categoria:Gems Categoria:A a Z Categoria:Agêneros